In Search of Lost Memories
by Angel-Dust3
Summary: **Chapter 2 Updated*Plz Re-R&R* Somehow the Seichi find themselves in the real world but they have lost their memories! Romance sprouts and they go around the city in search of their lost memories. Yaoi/mabeYuri between various couples. Please R&R! ^^ Thx
1. Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters. I own only the O.C.'s (Harumi, Itsuko, Tsuya and any others which may appear in the future) and this story. Hope you enjoy reading! ^_^

**********

Chapter 1 – Strange Dreams

Harumi's light blue eyes burst open instantaneously in fright.

Brightness. Her room.

She sat up quickly, drawing in a rugged breath, with small beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. She wiped them off and sat staring at her two hands lying in her lap. _What happened? _She thought.

_My dream. That guy, he… Again. _This was not the first time she had dreamed this.

She looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Better yet, out of order, as usual.

Her room was a mess. Clothes lying around on the floor, her wardrobe still open from the night before, stuff spilling out from it. Her bag, pillows, everything joined her clothes on the floor. And on the desk, piles and piles of papers, books, and all sorts of junk. Her computer was turned off, at least.

Harumi jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

_Oh god, that was on all night. _She reached over to her bedside table and picked it up. The monitor read 'Itsuko'.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey. I'm good, you? Erm, I'm at home, why?" She glanced over at the clock. It read '10am'. "Oh, ok. Yea, sure, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes to get ready. I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't be late. Ok. Bye." She switched off the phone and set it back down.

_God damn it, woman. Calling me at this hour in the morning. _Her mind trailed back to her dream. _What was it again? _She strained her memory. _Oh, right. _She shivered from the thoughts that came to her mind and shook them off. 

She stepped out of bed to her wardrobe and quickly picked out clothes to wear, pausing momentarily to straighten her tangled, curly black hair, before going off into the bathroom for a quick shower.

~~~

There was a polite rap on the door followed by Kouji's modified voice, "What is your business? I am here to see our gang leader, Mr. Genrou. Who are you? I am Genrou's best friend, Kouji. Ah yes, please come in! Thank you very much!"

Before his best friend could step in the door, Genrou was already up and dressed. "Hey, Kouji. What is it?" he asked.

"Ah, you asked me to wake you up for the ceremony today, Genrou!" He said giving Genrou a big hug. "But I guess ya managed to wake up this time, eh?"

Genrou chuckled. "Yea, I couldn't sleep fer some reason. It's gunna be a long day today. Quite somethin' with the memorial ceremony an' all. Guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Right." Kouji replied, a bit uncertain. "No more of those weird dreams, eh?"

"Uh, no. Not really." Genrou bluffed a reassuring smile. He didn't want to get his friend worried over all of that again.

Kouji sighed and put an arm around Genrou's shoulder. "Listen, I know it must be hard fer ya missin' yer dead friends an' all… but it's just a ceremony. Don't let it get to ya, ok?" 

Genrou tried grinning it off, none very successfully, fangs glimmering in the light. "Ah, I'll be alright Kouji." With a pat on the back, he picked up his things and left for the Imperial Palace, placing Kouji in charge for his absence.

_I wonder how Chichiri is coping. _He thought once he was well under way. It was strange that so many of his companions had died and the two of them were the ones to survive, looking back on it. He still wished he could have done something.

Looking around himself, Genrou noted how beautiful the view was. The trees were thick and seemed to stretch on for miles, with the odd mountain jutting up midst the green, and the sky.

_Now, that is strange. _He thought. The sky was gently turning from blue to lightly purplish the nearer he got to the city, which was just in view over the horizon. _Maybe I should pick up speed. Got a strange feelin' 'bout this._ And with that, he dug in his heels.

The road ahead was relatively easy, and Genrou, the Warrior of Suzaku best known as Tasuki, found himself at the Palace gates after a few hours of hard travel.

The guards bowed to him and let him through the gates without questioning. He nodded his greeting to them and followed into the stables where another guard took his horse for him and put it in his usual stall.

As he walked into the Palace main hall, where the ceremony was to take place, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Everything was ready. It even seemed like the statue of Suzaku at the end of the hall had been polished for the occasion.

_It feels like so long. _He thought as his eyes screened the room. They fell upon the figure of a purple haired man holding a staff.

"Chichiri!" He called as he approached the man. "How have you been?"

"Tasuki! I've been fine, no da. You?" The two men shaked hands. 

"Ah, good, good. I see everything is ready for the ceremony."

"Yes, indeed. Have you seen the sky today, Tasuki?" Chichiri inquired worriedly.

"Yea, I have, actually. What d'you think it is?"

"I don't know, no da. Perhaps a sign from Suzaku, but you never know. I suggest we go on with the ceremony anyway."

"Right." Tasuki gave it a weak grin. He certainly hoped it wasn't anything serious. One way or another, they would go on with the ceremony. "Ah, Chichiri."

"No da?"

"One last thing. Have you been… uh, having any… weird dreams lately?"

Chichiri stared at him for a moment before bowing his face and removing his mask. The man eyed him seriously. "You have been having them too, I see. Well, there is nothing we can do about them now. Meet me after the ceremony and we shall talk." He put on his mask again. "Go get yourself ready, no da?"

Tasuki nodded, just a bit disconcerted by his friend's sudden seriousness. "Sure" He grinned, and both men left for their last preparations before joining in the main hall again for the ceremony's initiation.

**********

Oooo! ^^ ehehe … So, what do you think of the introduction of my story? Promising? Absolute crap? Please R&R!

Oh, and I almost forgot! Just so you people know, this story is set shortly after the end of the series. A few modifications have been made to the story, so the situation is as follows:

All Seishi are dead except for Tasuki and Chichiri.

Tasuki went back to his bandit camp, Chichiri went off to live somewhere *lol* dunno where quite just yet.

They are now back for a ceremony in memory of the dead Seishi.

Miaka is back in her own world doing I don't know what.

Harumi, Itsuko and Tsuya are three friends living in the real world (ie: Miaka's world) and are as of yet unaware of the other world the Seishi live in but they will be my main characters. Harumi especially.

Hehe ^^ very useful I am, right? Well, it's cause I haven't exactly decided and sorted out all the details yet. They will come with time and I hope you are patient. Thank you! ^_^

Ps: don't forget to R&R!


	2. The Red Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters. I own only the O.C.'s (Harumi, Itsuko, Tsuya and any others which may appear in the future) and this story. Hope you enjoy reading! ^_^

Note: Ok, I've made a few changes to this chapter to clear a few things up. It should make better sense now… or not. *lol* If you've read this chapter already, please re-read and tell me if the modifications have helped. Thank you! ^_^

**********

Chapter 2 – The Red Light

"Ah! Hi, Harumi-chan!" A whitish blond-haired girl hugged Harumi at the door. "Come in, Tsuya is already here." She had thick, straight, shoulder-length hair with dyed purple strands and yellowish brown eyes.

"Thanks, Itsuko." Harumi answered as she stepped in the door, which Itsuko was closing behind her. She followed her friend into the living room where she greeted a slightly shorter, wavy, brown haired girl with green eyes.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" The girl radiated. 

"Hi, Tsuya. How are you?" Harumi replied.

"Good, good." The girl was constantly genki. "Wow! You look wonderful!"

"Oh! Thanks, Tsu-chan!" Harumi found it impossible to keep her usual depressive mood around her. "So do you!" The day seemed suddenly brighter.

"So," Itsuko began, sitting on the couch next to Tsuya, "what shall we do today? I don't think anyone is in the mood for staying home and ordering pizza again." She giggled, remembering the disaster they had caused in Harumi's living room last time they had done that watching a rented horror movie.

Itsuko raised her arm just in time to stop an airborne pillow from hitting her face. "Hey!" She laughed. "That's not fair! I wasn't the one who spilled everything!" She eyed Tsuya accusingly, who in turn blushed and slumped down in the couch as if hiding herself.

"Yea but it was your idea, bitch!" Another pillow flew from Harumi's hand and soon all three girls were engaged in a pillow-fight, laughter floating loudly from the room.

"Girls?" A tall, blond woman of about forty poked her head through the door. 

Their hands stopped in mid-air and all three started fiddling with their thumbs innocently.

Itsuko cleared her throat. "Yes, mom?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you girls were ok. I'm leaving in a few minutes." She smiled at the two girls sitting across from her daughter. "Hello, Harumi. Hello, Tsuya."

"Hi, Mrs. Adachi!" Both replied in unison.

The woman smiled and turned to Itsuko. "I left some money on your desk in case you decide to go out." She looked at her watch. "I should be going. Good-bye girls!"

"Bye!" All three answered as the woman left, a sigh of relief echoing through the room moments later.

Tsuya jumped up on her feet suddenly with a loud, "Oh! I know! I have an idea." She smiled. Her two friends looked up at her expectantly. "Let's go to the mall! Itsuko, your mother left you some money, right? And Harumi and me just got our allowances yesterday. We could go buy all that stuff we saw last week." She said proudly.

After a few 'wow's and 'cool's among other congratulate noises directed at Tsuya, the girls picked up their things and left, headed for the bus stop.

"Which bus do we get again?" Harumi asked, thoughtful.

"The 175, dimwit." Itsuko retorted.

"No, that's the one that goes to the Southern Mall. We saw those things in the Northern one. We should get the 512." Tsuya pointed out.

"Oh." Itsuko mumbled a bit sheepishly. Harumi was laughing openly. "Shut up! You didn't know it either, so screw you!" Itsuko pushed her playfully.

"Hey!" Harumi protested between giggles. "That's mean!" She pushed her friend back.

"Hey, hey. Look out. Here it comes." Tsuya pointed out as they approached the bus stop. "Come on, it only comes every fifteen minutes!" As she waved for the bus, she got nudged by the two fighting. "Hey!" She giggled as she gave both of them a big push.

The bus stopped and the three got up inside, still laughing. After paying, they spotted two benches, one behind the other, and sat. Tsuya took the front seat, and sat side-ways so she could talk to the other two who sat behind her. She smiled contended as she looked out the window across from her while the other two talked about which universities they had applied for. She didn't join the conversation as she was a year younger and had only begun to think about what she might do, let alone which university.

"Wow! How pretty!" She pointed out the window for her friends to look. "Doesn't the sky look nice today?" Harumi and Itsuko turned their attention in the direction the girl had pointed.

"Wow, that is pretty." Itsuko agreed and all three girls smiled. After a moment, Harumi frowned.

_Wait. That's odd. The sky isn't supposed to be turning that color, especially so early. Kind of reminds me of my… _Her train of thought was cut short as realization struck her. _Oh my God, it's just like my dream!_

"What is it, Harumi? You look like you've seen a freakin' ghost." Itsuko inquired. Tsuya giggled at the comment.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Harumi waved off her thoughts. "Just thinking about something." She smiled as to divert her friends' attention. "Hey, look. We're almost there." She said, pointing at the approaching mall.

~~~

Tasuki and Chichiri sat in a triangle with the statue of Suzaku, concentrated in prayer. Close friends and relatives of the lost Seishi were seated behind them and they too were concentrated in prayer, in unison with the surviving Seishi. The memorial ceremony was half-way through at this point, and they were attempting to summon the lost Seishis' spirits.

As everyone in the room concentrated on the memory of their lost loved ones, the statue of Suzaku started glowing red, as was custom with such summoning rituals. However, it was getting brighter and brighter by the minute – too bright, even – and the sky outside, although the people in the main hall could not see, was getting darker and darker. Eyes closed, the Seishi only noticed when the glow was almost taking over the room.

"Chichiri! Open your eyes!" Tasuki yelled worriedly after the red resonance to his eyelids had broken his concentration and made him curious enough to open them. "The statue of Suzaku!" The purple haired monk jumped up from his meditating position and looked around the room at the confused guests.

"Leave the main hall!" Chichiri called to them. "Tasuki, brace yourself! I think something may have gone wrong. Either that, or Suzaku has different plans for this ceremony!" The guests fled through the main doors across the hall and the guards on the other side closed them as soon as all of them were out. The red light was almost blinding and the Seishi could no longer see or hear each other. "Tasuki!" was the last thing that left the monk's mouth before everything went blank and they lost their consciousness.

~~~

The girls were chattering and giggling away in the open courtyard of the mall, eating junk food, as they heard a loud murmur of gasps and confused comments start to rise from the people around them. They looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces as their vision somehow started to turn dark. They looked up at the sky and saw that the purple in sky sky which they had noticed earlier, had intensified and turned almost black.

"What the hell is going on!?" Itsuko yelled over the other voices in the courtyard. Tsuya had grabbed both of them and was hugging them tightly, trying to avoid looking up at the sky. All Harumi could do was stare in amazement and fear.

_Oh my God, this was in that fucking dream!_ She thought. Out of the darkness, a red light shone brightly full blast, screams of fear arising from every direction, and was suddenly gone. The sky had returned to normal. Harumi blinked and looked around in disbelief. Nothing changed. "Tsuya? Itsuko? Are you alright?" She asked her two friends worriedly. They raised their faces and nodded blankly, them too starting to look around unbelievingly. _Tsuya is in tears, poor thing. _She hugged her friend tightly. "It's ok, honey. It's over."

**********

Oooo! ^^ Excitement, excitement! What was it that Harumi had really seen in her dream? What is with that damned red light? If you got questions, and you want answers, please R&R! Then wait for the next chapter! Mwahahaha! XD *lol*

Eek, I sound like one of those cheesy Mexican Soap Operas, or, better yet, one of those televised shopping commercials. (No offense intended, of course!)

Anyway! How do you people like my story up to now? ^_^ Please don't forget to R&R, I really appreciate it! Thank you! See you people next chapter!


End file.
